1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded case circuit breaker, and more particularly, it pertains to a circuit breaker having a terminal barrier for avoiding electrical breakdown due to ionized gases exhausting from the arc extinguishing chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When contacts of a circuit breaker are opened, an arc is usually created which is accompanied by the generation of ionized gases. This is particularly true for circuit breakers of small physical size with high interrupting ratings. Where wiring terminals are in close proximity to the circuit breaker vents for exhausting the gases, the problem is especially acute. The ionized arc gases can cause a phase-to-phase electrical failure between the terminals of the circuit breaker or a phase-to-ground electrical failure with any metallic enclosure within which the circuit breaker is mounted. Accordingly, there is a need for preventing these kinds of electrical breakdowns.